Little Prince
by StickieBun
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Lullaby". What's a big brother to do when the government comes to kidnap his baby brother? Co-writer UnknownPaws. Cover Art by Chrislea. Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

The hall was dark, only the dim glow of a few select lamps lighting the room. A table of mahogany sat in the center, long and narrow, surrounded by a crowding of chairs. There was a click: the sound of a door opening.

A foot, almost hidden by the length of a satin robe, stepped forward into the light. A man, tall and almost haunting, strode into the hall with flowing, river-like movement. Long white hair, almost touching the floor, trailed behind the figure like water, swirling and shimmering even in the dense glow of the lamps.

Narrow eyes, dull but ever the sharp green and gold, stood out amongst a pale, hollow face. The man scanned the room, pursing his lips and furrowing his thin brows at the number of empty seats before him. Standing off at the head of the table, he straightened, snapping his fingers in summon.

"The meeting is called... reveal yourselves."

At once, portals opened, threw which the members of the reaper High Council filed in from their individual offices. Cult-like matching robes donned over their work suits. Without a word, they each took their seats at the table quickly.

Tilting his head, an empty smile upon his face, the white haired male took his seat last. Flowing long thin fingers, he tapped them together, gathering the attention of his followers.

"Good evening, fellow Elders of the High Council..."

"Sir." The members all nodded in practiced unison. This meeting was top secret. All their public decisions were just a front. This was where their real work lay—unbeknownst to the rest of the realm.

The man settled back in his seat. "It seems...much to my dismay...that times are changing in this Realm..."

He waved a hand over the table, summoning a couple of orbs; they floated in empty space, revealing scenes of the city, Dispatch, and other places.

"The younger generation, as you all know, has developed a sense of... anarchy, shall we say. An anarchy that, unfortunately, has spread to the older people of the city..."

He shook his head, eyes turning hard and cold.

"A small _idea_ that the rule of the Council is just another bunch of empty words..."

"We have started getting rid of problematic people that have worked their way up closer to our secret counsel." A man at the far left of the table stated, "We find reasons to get rid of them. Even William Spears we have managed to. Such a shame. He had such potential until he started slipping into what they call a 'common' life."

"I believe we have a certain barbarian to blame for that." the first man snipped, the word 'barbarian' spat from his mouth like venom. Shaking his head, he paused when he caught sight of one member fidgeting off to his right. Yet he made no word against them, instead keeping a close eye on that particular member as he continued on with the conversation.

"Our Queen...or what should have been...such a waste..."

"Does it matter at this point?" Asked a woman from the middle section of the table, across from the man with silver hair, "We wanted him to be a woman for a reason. A woman is seen as being gentler and more understanding while men are seen as stuck in their ways. It would have made the governmental transition go smoother with the public. But he came out a boy. Our ideal royal bloodline couldn't even turn out right."

"I still say we could have raised him as a girl, dress him up as one." Said the woman directly next to her.

"Ah, yes, and cause a scandal if someone gets too close?" countered another man. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Still…it was a good plan to get this council what we want. Perfect, in fact…"

"Yes... Indeed..." the lead man sighed, stroking his chin in contemplation.

Then, he paused, and idea striking him. "An idea that might still work..."

"How? Are you going to order Spears to seduce the Undertaker again? Nine months of hoping it'd be a girl this time?"

"Not exactly... and the two of them are rather past their prime. If we aren't careful, we could more easily loose the baby - and Spears - to childbirth, leaving us at square one with nothing."

The man tapped his fingers together, eyes thoughtful. "Spears, however, DOES have a new grandson, do you not?"

The woman who sat quietly and nervously jumped slightly and looked up, her hood still covering her eyes, "Yes…he just turned one."

The man nodded. "I see..."

"Is he a strong baby?" asked a man.

"…He is…apart from being blind." Anna said, not liking where this was going.

"Blind?!" another exclaimed, about to shout before the first Elder raised his hand, looking over the woman with sharp eyes.

"No doubt from his mother... Hm... That is concerning as a Reaper..." The leader sniffed, tapping his chin.

"Yes. He was born completely blind, and it is genetic."

The man frowned. "Not from my own... I have _never_ had sight problems..."

"Doctors have traced it as far back as to my son's father." Anna said simply.

"My son?" the man glanced over with a frown. "How odd..."

"Are you surprised? The man never tells you anything. He hasn't even spoken to you once since you issued him the order to get me pregnant."

"Foolish child... He never did understand our purpose or reason... too much of a human lover to be of use" the man grunted. "Too much like his darling mother..."

"And yet, he has your strength." Stated another woman.

"A rare gem indeed... the perfect combination of genetics..." the man almost gushed, pride swelling in his chest, the sin tainting. "But..."

In an instant, the sensation vanished, leaving the empty void of his heart alone again.

"Too opinionated... If only he were groomed properly, we could have had an earlier king."

"You let his mother raise him." stated a man to his direct right, "That was your only mistake."

"Indeed." the man sighed, leaning back in his seat. "A mistake that will not happen again... twice."

A rather cunning smile crossed his lips.

Anna frowned, a feeling of dread shaking her core, "Surely you don't mean to have another child yourself."

"Of course not!" the man huffed. "My wife has long since been dead and I don't plan on taking another!"

"Then..?"

With a dark look, his eyes scanned the table. "Alan is still a young boy... and of age where he starts imprinting..."

"He is blind. Even if we force him into surgery he has that defect." A man stated.

"True... But what if we made it something else? There is tale tell that blind folk have heightened senses... perhaps we could include judgment amongst those senses?"

"It'd also make him rely on our secret council more. It is a weakness we can exploit."

"Now just wait a moment!" Anna couldn't help but speak up, "My son and his husband would never agree to this!"

"They're concerns are of no importance - our say will win out over theirs, whether they agree to it or not" the Elder shrugged. "After all... his is my great grandson as well..."

"We have no right to take a child from his parents!" Anna pressed further, "Taking my grandson from his mother would _break_ him!"

"Silence!" the man snapped, slamming his palms on the table, voice deep and loud as bell. "Remember your place, Senior Council Member Spears! You have no right to object."

"We have already taken my son's job from him! I groomed him to think of his dispatch job as his reason for being—as you ordered me to upon finding him to be a boy! He can not handle loosing his baby! We can not take more from him!"

"SPEARS!" another man shouted, jumping up as well. "Hold your tongue!"

"HE IS MY SON! THIS IS MY GRANDSON!" She yelled.

"It seems being a mother made you soft, after all."

"Perhaps a little too soft..." the Elder sneered, narrowing his eyes. "It seems... I have overlooked things a little too much..."

"I have not changed." Anna grit her teeth, "But this is my family you are talking about destroying—why not try 'breading' again? Alan's fate was never this! He's just a baby!"

Are you volunteering yourself, Spears?" the Elder raised an eyebrow.

"…If the council wishes it, I will again if it means my grandson and son stay untouched."

"... Hmm" the man smirked, as if to consider the idea. But what he said next, voice hard and cruel, was enough to even make the most rigid of members shiver. "Very well... you shall be our…back up. But not to my son this time... no. Last time, you two slipped away with ease - if you are going to hand youself over, it shall be to me. This way…I can keep an eye on you, and if it is born a son again, I have the right to cut off your head with my scythe!"

Anna paled under her hood, and her knees shook, "I do not care what you wish to do to me—it's not needed that I am the back-up plan! You want a girl—I'll give you a girl. My son birthed a boy, himself. So why go after his son?"

"Because the timing is perfect, and the child cannot see... it'll be easier to separate him from his mother. In the meantime..." the Elder snapped his fingers, chains materializing and cuffing themselves to Anna, tight and bound. "I believe I have found myself a new concubine."

A few figures sniggered.

Anna's heart sank. "You don't need him! I give you myself for use freely!" her hood fell off, showing her frantic face. Wide eyes behind elegant silver frames, her brown—almost black—hair which was normally up in a tight bun or ponytail was free, framing her sharp features. She tugged against the chains, "You don't need both!"

"Too late." the cruel Elder turned back to the table. "If you bear me a daughter, then Alan's reign will be temporary and we will switch with the girl the moment she is born. If not, Alan remains but you do not, nor your child. One is enough for me."

"…When did you become so cruel, Samuel?" Anna asked, a rare tear escaping her eye.

But the man paid no more heed to her, turning back to the rest of the group. "I think we are all in agreement, then?"

Murmurs and snickers of agreement passed around the group, chairs scraping the floor as they all stood up.

Samuel smiled as they left, before turning his eyes to the remaining Reaper. He watched her shiver, cruel delight running through his veins as he reached out a long finger to stroke her pale, hollow face. "My dear, I hope you know what a deed you are doing to my son and yours by doing this. However... it is by your own undoing. Words cannot take back our contract now."

"…'contract'… You talk like a demon." She hissed, though she didn't dare pull away.

"Don't compare me to such disgusting creatures!" the man hissed, yanking her closer. "I'll remind you again of your place. From this day forward, you are _mine_!"

"No." She snapped, "I'm not yours. I offered myself up in exchange for you not ruining my son's and grandson's lives!

"So you say." the man huffed, snapping his fingers to summon two guards. "But that will change very, very soon..."

"If you touch my grandson—if you dare touch him I—I'll—"

"You'll do what? You have no power to hurt me, nor the tools necessary!" Samuel snapped, leering at her. "I'll collect your grandson - but I'll keep true to my word. Bare me a daughter, and I shall let him go. If you try to interfere, on your own son's life be forfeit."

"You're a horrible negotiator."

"Never said I was one to begin with." the man smirked, gesturing for the guards to carry the bound woman out behind him. "You decided to play dangerous, so I gave you danger to reckon with."

"I decided to protect my son and his family. You decided to use that to humiliate me." she yelled as she was dragged away.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also note that updates on this one may be slower than others as we are posting as we write rather than waiting for a good amount of chapters to be finished first. So don't expect one chapter a week like "Lullaby" had been.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhaha! Da! Dada! Ma! So'!" a happy little one year old baby giggled, his little hand sliding over the soft wool on a baby sheep that bleated before walking a few steps forward. The baby was in his father's familiar arms, his head up and swiveling around to catch all the new and interesting sounds in the petting zoo.

The boy's mother, William, stood on the other side of the fence, watching as his and Eric's older son, Ronald, who was five ran around chasing a duck, making quacking sounds in attempt to coax it closer so he could pet it's feathers.

Eric chuckled, bouncing the little boy in his arms, turning to call out briefly to his eldest. "Ronnie, watch fer the Mama duckie!"

He nodded towards the sight of a rather large gander, waddling curiously up to the boy, before pecking him and trying to herd him into her flock like her other babies. The Scotsman chuckled at the sight, turning attention back to the sheep Alan was so armored with.

It had been a year since the little family had moved out to the Highlands, living just down the road from Eric's mother. Times had changed since William lost his job and Eric left the Dispatch - the two had left London behind for the dwellings of Scotland, and in it, a new life for them and their children.

William had managed to find himself a job in the local library as a librarian. It wasn't a great library which held the records of the dead, but a normal one where he could keep track of books and sometimes, read to children which was rather an entertaining thing for Eric to watch. William wasn't an overly expressive man. But he always tried to make children interested in books, so he always tried reading to them in expressive and silly voices that even Ronald felt was odd for his mother to do. It wasn't a great paying job, but it kept William happy, and he enjoyed keeping the books organized on the shelves.

"Ducky run fast!" Ronald huffed, giving up and plopping down in the grass.

Eric chuckled, moving to approach the boy when a bleat sounded off to his left. He frowned, turning to see the figure of a rather irate mother sheep glaring at him from across the pen. It pawed the ground like a bull, snorting slightly and bleating a warning. Eric swallowed.

"Seepy?" Alan cooed, wondering where the soft feel of the lamb went when his father moved him. "Da, sof' seepy go?"

"Lambie will be back in a momen', baby... Daddy's just gotta let ya stay with Big Brother for a bit." Eric said, hastily setting down his son next to Ronald. "Ronnie, watch yer brother. Daddy's got a mad sheepie on 'is butt!"

Eric took off, just in time for the sheep's patience to give out, the animal bleating loudly before tearing off after him in a blind rage.

"Wonon!" Alan laughed, leaning against his big brother and crawling into his lap to hug him.

Ronald smiled and hugged his baby brother, giving the top of his head a kiss. "Hiii Alan!" The boy giggled, "Daddy running fast now!"

Eric swore loudly, earning the looks from a couple of parents, the sheep chasing him all the way over to the fence before the man jumped it, cowering behind his husband.

"Go on, beat it!" he yelled, waving his hand to the angry sheep. "Wha' did I do ta ya, ye wooly bassa!"

"Eric—language!" William scolded, "There are children everywhere. It's just a sheep."

"It's a murderous creature, tha's wha' tha' is!" Eric protested, pointing to the animal. "Tried ta kill, it did!"

"It's a sheep." William stated again, turning around to look up at his husband, "Aren't you having fun? This petting zoo was your idea."

"I was until _tha'_ thing came along." Eric scowled.

Meanwhile, the lamb from before bleated, trotting up to the two children sitting in the grass, and butted Alan's hand playfully.

Alan gave off a happy squeal, bouncing as his brother helped him stand steady as he pet the sheep.

William let a small smile to the surface as he watched the boys, "I think…maybe they would like a puppy." William mused.

"I say kitten." Eric stated, wrapping his arms around William's waist.

"We can ask them. A pet would be good, I think. Ronald's getting to the age where he could benefit the responsibilities, and Alan is gaining a fondness for soft animals." William said, leaning back against Eric, "It'd be nice to have a pet… My mother never let me have one when I was a child."

"Still dun like the old hag much." Eric grumbled; he was still rather bitter over the woman's treatment towards William post his son's birth.

"She's my mother. Please do not call her that." William sighed, "If you could learn to love me, I'm sure you'll learn to like my mother. I take after her, after all." He pointed out.

"Yeah but yer prettier, an' more lovable." Eric teased, nuzzling his husband's neck. "Ya heard from 'er, lately?"

"I would prefer you to use the term 'handsome' over 'pretty', Eric." William shook his head, "I haven't heard from her since she called on Alan's first birthday."

Eric frowned slightly - William's mother normally contacted her son at least once a week. It had been two since Alan's birthday; still, the man figured that she was at most busy with meetings or work with the rest of the Council.

William sighed, "Look at that." He smiled, nodding over to their sons, surrounded by more baby animals. A calf, a kid, and a couple of bunnies had followed the lamb's example and wandered up to the two children. The calf was busy licking Ronald's cheek, as the kid nibbled playfully on his hair. The bunnies had crowded around Alan, sniffing him curiously.

It truly was an adorable sight, and more than once couples stopped by to coo at the children playing happily with the animals. All smiling – except for one man, dressed to the high in upper class clothing, a frown upon his face as he eyed the boys. Eric took notice, and frowned, nudging William.

"Dun look now, but I smell a pedophile..."

"Don't even joke about such things!" William scolded.

A little girl with curly red pigtails bounced over to Ron and Alan, smiling as she sat down to join the fun. She looked to be about six or seven. And then a few more children joined.

"Whada?" Alan asked, feeling a bunny's long ears.

"Bunny!" Ronald answered, giggling.

"Boon-boon!"

"Lambie!" the little girl giggled, reaching up to pet the baby sheep. "Mama tol' me 'bout dem!"

The sheep bleated, its mother choosing to finally ignore Eric and wander over to the group; said father fidgeted a little.

"Boon-boon-boo!" Alan cooed, petting the bunny that was settled between his legs. He was a gentle baby, and was always nice to animals.

"It's almost lunch." William sighed, checking his watch. "We should get pictures before we grab our sons and leave."

Eric nodded, fishing in his coat pocket for a camera. Pulling it out, he switched it on with a click of a button, pausing as he saw the man climb over the fence. His frown deepened when he saw them approach his sons. "Will... Mind goin' over there fer Ronnie an' Al? I wanna get a picture o' the _three_ o' ya..."

William raised his eyebrow and sighed, "Give me the camera, I want a picture of the two of them alone, first… my wallet needs an updated picture of them." He took the Camera and stooped down, zooming in to snap a few pictures before handing it back to Eric and striding over to the group of children and small animals.

By that point the man had almost reached the two boys, a rather hungry look in his eyes. If it weren't for the familiar yellow-green, Eric joked darkly, he would have thought the man to be a demon. Seeing William approach, however, halted the stranger's movements and planted a scowl on the man's face.

"Come here, you two." William said, pulling both boys into his arms, "Daddy wants a picture."

"Mama!" Alan grinned, recognizing his mother's voice and touch, "I tch boon-boon!"

Eric snapped a picture, keeping his eye on the stranger watching his family. Something did not seem right, and the knot in his stomach kept twisting. Putting the camera away, he stepped over the fence, swiftly making his way over to his family as the man finally spoke to his husband.

"Are you William T. Spears?"

William looked up before standing, Alan still in his arms and moving him to his hip before taking Ronald's hand, "I am."

"I am James Honer, Chairman of the High Council of London." the man introduced himself, dipping his head. "I have come on behalf of your mother..."

William eyed the man, "…And why couldn't my mother contact me herself?"

"That's why I am here." the man said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it over to the brunet. "I'm sorry for being the bearer of this bad news..."

"Eric," William handed Alan over to his husband and opened the envelope.

Eric took the baby, bouncing him and making raspberry noises, all the while throwing a glare at the Council member.

Alan giggled, hugging his father.

William's hand shook as he read the contents of the envelope, "This…has to be a mistake!" he gasped.

"I'm afraid not, sir." James shook his head apologetically, managing to steal a slight sideward glance at Alan.

Eric leaned over his husband's shoulder with a frown, trying to read the small font. "Wha' is it?"

"…Mother…has disappeared…"

"Wha'?!" Eric took the paper from his husband, reading it over. It was true; from what the contents of the letter stated, Anna Spears had been working on a late reap when she disappeared off the map at exactly 9:15 PM. No trace of the woman had been found, and authorities were still looking for the bo-

"Wait, 'is mother is dead?!" Eric shot at the Council member.

William tried to keep an emotionless face, fighting the panic he could feel welling up in his chest. He didn't want to believe it. His mother's field record was completely spotless! No way could she have—

"Excuse me." He turned on his heel and stiffly started to walk away.

"Will!" Eric called out, gathering their two sons and running after him, leaving the Council member to frown in their wake. "Wait!"

He caught up to the man, his long legs swiftly placing him beside his husband.

"William-"

Will shook his head, "I need… She can't be gone…"

Eric was silent for a moment, leaning over to kiss the man's cheek. "We'll find out more... I promise."

William inhaled a shaky breath, "She can't be… She was the best! Her field record was on par with the Undertaker's! And—She…was the only parent I had for so long…Even now the Undertaker is hardly a father…"

Were Eric's hands free, he would have held the man. Seeing him this upset troubled him, even more so given the situation at hand. He frowned; something wasn't right.

"I dun know... Dun this seem a little sketchy ta ya?" he voiced at last.

William nodded, trying to hold back his emotions. His mother had always stressed that emotions were not for public eyes. She would be disappointed in him if she saw him break down right where he stood. However, his face was unable to hold it all back as a strained saddened frown tugged his lips. "She wouldn't be an easy reaper to take down—she's part of the High council for a reason…"

And yet…the report had been so sure of her death…

Eric made to glance back at the Council representative in their wake, but the man was gone, leaving but an empty space behind. The Scotsman's frown deepened, his expression trouble, but said nothing.

Turning back to his husband, he leaned over to kiss the thin cheek.

William sighed and leaned against Eric as Ronald hugged him. He took Ronald into his arms and held the boy tight.

"Mama get sad paper?" Ronald asked.

"…Yes…I received a sad paper…"

Eric wrapped his free arm around his husband. "I'll go call the Dispatch when we get home... see if I can find out wha' happened..."

William nodded and took the slightly crumpled paper from Eric again and looked it over, "They…don't even plan to give her a death ceremony…"

Eric growled. "I dun like the sound of this the more I learn about it... somethin' doesn' seem quite righ'..."

"It's like…they are trying to cover something up…" William mused, hoping that acting more professional would help keep his emotions at bay.

Eric, however, noticed the man's discomfort, and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Will..."

He shifted Alan in his arms, pulling the man closer. "It's gonna be okay."

"…How is it you can see through me so easily?" William muttered.

"I married ya, didn' I?" Eric smirked. "Come... We'll figure this out after lunch. I think Ronnie's tum is becoming a dinosaur, rawrrr!"

His hand snuck around to tickle the boy's side, poking fun at him.

Ronald laughed, squirming in William's arms. "Mamaaaa Daddy bein' tickle monsterrrrrr!"

"WAER!" Alan laughed, clapping his hands at the happy sounds his big brother was making.

"Rawr!" Eric mimicked the sound, going further with clawing out slightly like a lion, hissing. "Daddy a monster~! Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell a little Ronniekins~!"

"No eatses me! Eatses Pizza!" Ronald laughed.

"I eats little Ronniekins for breakfast!" Eric laughed, attacking the child with another bombardment of tickles, a wild grin plastered upon his face.

"Daddyyyyy!"

William gave a small chuckle, "Lets go get pizza."

"Agreed." Eric nodded, pulling back to tease his other son, wiggling his finger over Alan's nose. "Here baby, baby, baby~!"

"Da!" Alan grabbed his father's finger, popping it into his mouth with a grin. "Heee!"

Eric chuckled, letting his son nibble on his finger before turning back to his husband. "Which place, love? There's tha' new one down the street from home 'r we can go to the usual spot."

"The usual." William adjusted his glasses, "If I'm going to eat something as greasy as Pizza, I'd rather it be from there. They are the least greasy we have found and their flavored crust is…satisfactory."

Eric chuckled, ruffling the man's short brown hair - it had been a while since he'd seen it slicked back. "Ahhh yer jus' picky, dear. Babies like it, righ' kids?"

"I prefer healthier junk food if junk is what I am putting into my body, that is all." William pointed out. The healthier he ate, the more energy he had, which helped a lot for dealing with two children and a husband who had a need for private time after lights out.

"Mmmm... tha' is true..." Eric purred, sneaking a hand around to pinch the brunet's rear. "I think I may have forgotten m' books again, librarian... are ya gonna put me on 'time out' later~?"

William immediately became flustered, his face heating despite the calm, cool front he tried to keep up, "This is hardly the time for that." He said, starting to walk with his family back towards their family car in the parking lot. Which was true. But he knew the man was trying to only help him get his mind off his mother. They both didn't want the children to get upset, after all, and William tended to dwell on the negatives in his life.

Eric went to the other side, opening the door and settling Alan into his car seat, handing him his favorite doll. "Alrigh', kiddies, whaddya say ta pizza?"

He always told them where they were going first before heading out, mostly for Alan's sake so the child knew what to expect. Perhaps it was his own paranoia but he felt less anxious about the baby this way. Seeing him calm made Eric calm, and that worked out best for all of them.

"Gahhhp!" The baby gurgled, taking his doll and chewing on its foot as he was strapped into his car seat.

"And ice cream!" Ronald cheered as William strapped him in properly.

"An' ice cream!" Eric declared, slipping to the driver's side. Waiting until William had situated himself in the passenger's side, Eric started up the engine with a turn of the key, the old Toyota roaring to life.

"Yay! Alan! Ice-ice!" Ronald grinned at his baby brother.

"I'I'?" Alan tilted his head, plopping his thumb in his mouth to suck.

"Wha' Mommy doesn' let Daddy eat every nigh'." Eric commented from the front seat, pulling out of the parking spot and turning the car around.

"The cold stuff. Brrrr." William said, pretending it was cold in the car.

"Brrr!" The baby repeated.

"Maybe Daddy'll buy a tub ta take home?" Eric suggested, giving his husband the puppy-eye look.

"Honestly, you eat like a child, sometimes…"

"I'm a kid a' heart!" Eric protested, puffing his chest out. "An' I'm still in shape... kinda..."

Hearing giggles in the in backseat, Eric let out an "Oi!"

"Daddy got a belly like a balloon!" Ronald giggled.

"He's got a point…you have gained a bit of a gut since leaving Dispatch. You should try exorcizing more, again." William suggested.

"I do not!" Eric protested with a whine, attempting to suck in his gut. "Jus' a bit o' pudge, nothin' too much."

"You knocked over your coffee mug this morning with your belly when reaching for Ronald's sugary breakfast cereal." William pointed out.

Eric slouched, a pout lacing his face as he turned out onto the streets. "'M not fat..."

"Maybe you should join the boys and I on our morning run." William suggested. He went for a run every morning, pushing the boys in a stroller.

"Bu' tha's too earlyyyy!" Eric complained, honking the horn as someone sped past him. "I dun like sunrise..."

"I'll make it worth-while." William whispered, leaning over to the man's ear; his lips brushing against his skin.

Eric hummed, a smile doting his lips. "I'll hold ya to it... I'm no' tha' bad though... am I?"

"No, you aren't that bad." William agreed, kissing his cheek before settling back in his seat properly.

"Seeeee? Daddy ain' tha' fat!" Eric called out to the two children in the back seat.

"Balloon-daddy!"

Eric deflated again, even as he accidentally hit the horn with his gut.

"Ronald just likes balloons." William reassured the man.

"Still gonna eat m' ice cream..." Eric grumbled, taking a left turn. "Wonder... does yer dad know?"

"Hmm?" William glanced over at his husband.

"'Bout the thing... I'm thinkin' if 'e does, we could ask 'im... May get a better answer. 'E does care fer yer mother, platonic as it may be..."

William's smile fell, "…I'm not sure if they would send him word of what happened. I'm her son so it makes sense to inform me, but he never married her…"

"Even so, 'e is a Council member in a way... it would make sense for him ta know." the Scotsman pointed out, smiling as they came into the view of the pizza place.

"He holds a seat on the council, but he never attends meetings." William pointed out.

"PIZZA!" Ronald cheered, seeing the pizza place they always got Pizza from "I-I wan'—I want da pepseronies!"

"An' allllll the veggies!" Eric teased, throwing a grin back at his eldest son.

"Ew! Dat's mama's part of da pizza!"

"Yeah, cause Daddy an' Ronnnie get all the pepperoni!" Eric grinned, pressing his lips to his lover's. "I tease ya, Will."

"I happen to enjoy my choice of toppings." William stated, getting out of the car to retrieve Ronald from his seat.

"Yeah, the 'yucky' toppings!" Eric sniggered, moving to collect Alan. "Why I dun eat 'em!"

"Well, we are lucky Alan got his eating habits from me, then, isn't that right, baby?" William said, kissing their youngest son's cheek. The baby grinned and cooed, his fingers in his mouth.

Alan didn't eat Pizza, but he got to eat pizza toppings when they ate out, and he always seemed to favorite what was on William's pizza.

"Ahhhh, yer jus' picky! 'E'll learn ta love 'em, jus' like Papa!" Eric boasted, puffing out hsi chest in mock pride.

"Doesn't change the fact that he likes his veggies." William said, taking Ronald's hand as they walked into the pizza place.

Eric grunted, but said nothing more. Pouting slightly when his son mimicked his brother's words.

"Ba-oon!"

William suppressed a smile behind his hand.

"Alannn, Daddy's not a balloon!" Eric protested, pushing open the door to the restaurant.

"Da! Da baboon!"

"I dun have a blue butt either!" Eric exclaimed, earning several stares from parents sitting closer to the front of the restaurant.

"Baboooooooo!" Alan cooed, wiggling happily.

A waiter wandered over, a smile upon his youthful face. "If it ain' our favourite customers. Wha' can we do fer ya today?"

"BOOTH CHAIRS!" Ronald grinned, hopping up and down. He liked sitting in booths. It reminded him of a boat because they were walled in, unlike regular tables.

"Four for a booth?" the waiter grinned, looking at the two parents for agreement.

"With a booster for the littlest one." William nodded, "Please."

"Of course." the waiter nodded, turning to call out to another man. "Booster seat, table 5!"

Alan tilted his head to listen to the new noises of his surroundings as he usually did when they arrived at new places. His hand going up to his ear. Then he got excited, "Ma! Maa!"

"Someone's hungry fer pizza!" Eric laughed, tickling the baby's stomach, rocking him comfortably in his arms. "Baby ready for food?"

Alan squealed happily, bouncing in his father's arms.

Their booth was prepped and the family was seen to the window-side booth. Ronald hopped up onto the bench and slid over next to the window.

Eric sat across from him sit playfully bouncing his squeaking son in his arms with a grin. "Alan's gonna try some pepperoni today, righ' Ronnie?"

"It may be too spicy for his little belly." William frowned. "Why not have him try the little squares of ham, instead?"

"True." Eric nodded, waiting until the chair was set down before attempting to put the baby in - as usual, Alan fussed.

"Mmmh!" Alan wiggled. He disliked high chairs, as he much preferred to be closer to his family. He liked being able to feel that they were close.

William sat down and placed their drink orders, "Are you giving Daddy a hard time, Alan?"

"Ghaaa!"

"C'mon baby..." Eric tried. "Ya can sit on Daddy's lap after-!"

But still, the child cried and wiggled, making it near impossible to sit him in the chair. Sighing, Eric relented, moving the baby back into his lap, letting the child's tiny hand find his thumb and grip it.

"Alan one, Daddy zero." William chuckled. "Alan, it's hard for daddy to eat when he's holding you." He poked Alan's nose.

Alan babbled tearfully and leaned back against Eric's chest. "Mmmph."

"Jus' this once." Eric said, mock sternly, bouncing the baby slightly again to get his mood up. "How will little Alan have his ice cream if 'e can't stop Daddy from eatin' it all?"

"Da…" Alan gripped his father's shirt and started to suck his thumb.

"I think someone getting sleepy." William sighed.

"Let 'im sleep." Eric said, cradling the child gently. "We'll take somethin' home fer 'im if he naps."

"We can take turns holding him." William sighed.

"Alan! Alan cuddle Mou-mou!" Ronald said, grabbing his favorite toy from where he'd set it on the bench and handing it to his brother who snuggled it.

Eric chuckled, running a hand through the baby's soft brown hair. "Looks jus' like Mama, dun 'e Ron?"

"Yeah! Pretty like mama!" Ronald grinned.

"Very pretty Mama." Eric said with a grin, flirting shamelessly with his husband. He knew how Will felt about himself, and strove to vanquish the insecurities the man held. It pained him seeing his lover look so down, so he did all he could to make him feel loved and wanted.

"…Honestly…" William said, turning his head, cheeks flushing.

"Eh?" Eric grinned, reaching across the table to stroke the man's face. "Handsome baby?"

"…It's a term I'd prefer…"

"But…But!" Ronald climbed under the table and popped up on the other side next to William, "Mama pretty! Mama's like Snow White! She's pretty!"

"No one's prettier than Mama, Ron" Eric 'scolded' his son, rubbing the man's cheek with his thumb.

"But Mama's like Snow White! And the Mirror said she is the prettiest!"

"Well..." Eric tried, though knowing it was useless to argue with a five year old. "Mama is part Snow White?"

"Mama _is_ Snow White!"

Eric looked dumbfounded, trying to comprehend this argument he'd stirred up with his son.

"…Are you saying I am a fourteen year old princess who sings into wishing wells with birds?" William asked.

"Yeah!"

At this, Eric covered his mouth, struggling not to laugh as the waiter came over with their drinks.

"Mama!" Alan chirped, waving a hand in the man's direction.

"Oh, are you done pouting because Daddy tried to put you in a booster seat?" William asked, reaching over to take the baby before the drinks were set out.

"No!" the baby puffed his cheeks out, showing his irritation towards his father; Eric pouted.

"Baby mad at Daddy? That make Daddy sad!"

William chuckled, settling Alan in his arms more comfortably and using his fingers to comb the baby's fuzzy brown hair to the side, "We'll have our usual pizza, with side-toppings for the little one." He ordered so that the waiter could go about his business.

"Gotcha." the man nodded, scribbling the order down on a notepad before bustling off. Eric turned his attention to Ronald. "Guess wha' Ronnie is startin' soon?"

"Schools!" Ronald said, hopping up on the bench and leaning over the table. He was excited for his first day in only a few weeks. William had even taken him shopping for new crayons, a backpack, and other things for school.

"Ya get ta be in Daddy's class!" Eric grinned.

Thanks to his previous experience, the man had managed to land a job at the local public school, teaching various grades. This year, they had placed him with the preschoolers, ages 4-5. Ronald was to be in his father's classroom - it was a small school, and the other class was completely full.

The boy slipped under the table again and popped out in his father's lap, "Daddy teacher!"

"Mhm - Daddy gonna give the class extra homework!" Eric grinned mischievously, ruffling his son's hair. "Excited, baby?"

"What is homework?"

"You'll find out." Eric chuckled. "Not until yer a lot older though. Sayyy... Grade 1?"

"Is it a game?"

"Not really - work. Like wha' Daddy used ta do."

"Daddy's good at games!"

Eric just laughed, reaching out to poke Alan's cheek. The baby whined, burying his face into his mother's chest, puffing his cheeks out yet again.

William chuckled, rubbing the baby's back, soothingly, "Your daddy loves you, Alan."

"Mmmmph!" the baby grumped, sulking slightly.

"Someone's hungry" Eric sniggered.

"Hungry and sleepy." William nodded, "He's always gets grumpy like this…"

"Too Grumpy." Eric agreed, poking the little baby's tiny foot. "Grumpy from Snow White!"

"Mmph!" The baby boy pulled his foot away and curled up against his mother's chest, shooting the biggest glare he could muster.

Eric faked a pout. "No love fer ol' Daddy?"

The baby shook his head, hugging William tighter.

"Always the mama's boy." William chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"But I no wanna sleep!" Ronald protested as he always did at night. He'd already had his bath and brushed his teeth, all that was left was to get him to stay in his bed. Alan was easy. He fell asleep quickly.

"You never want to sleep." William stated, tucking him in, "And then you never want to wake up."

The boy grinned, finding the fact funny. "Yeah."

"What if I promise to make your favorite pancakes for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip?!"

"Yes."

The boy flopped back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. "I sleeping!"

"Maybe, but no getting up when I close the door."

"'kay. –Oh! Mama! My night-light needs on!"

"I got it." William kissed his forehead and turned on the small night-light before leaving, turning off the big light, and closing the door.

He sighed once he was alone in the hallway, the news of his mother hitting him all over again now that he didn't have the children to distract him. It wasn't fair to them to have one of his shut-downs when they were having a good time.

He needed to get to the bottom of it. Turning away from the boys' room, William walked down the hall to the kitchen where their phone was. Taking it into his hand, he punched in his mother's mobile phone.

It wasn't long before he got a automated message that the number had been disconnected. He hung up and tried her house number. It rang continuously until he got frustrated and tried one last number. Her office. At the very least he'd get her secretary.

"Any luck?" Eric's voice sounded behind him, the man pressing his body against his husband's back and wrapping his arms comfortingly around his wait.

William shook his head, "Her mobile has been disconnected, and her house phone just rings…I'm trying her office…"

"Offices would be closed by now, Will." Eric pointed out, rubbing the man's shoulders. "Try in the morning for there... Did you check your email at all? Maybe she sent ya somethin'."

"Not Mother." He shook his head, "She's my mother, remember? She puts in more overtime than I ever have."

"Wouldn't hurt ta check." Eric suggested, letting go of his husband and turning into the living room next to the kitchen. Their house was certainly smaller than their old place back in London, but it was enough for their small family and close to Eric's parents. His mother insisted they come by every Sunday for a dinner.

"Whoo... I'm beat" he huffed, flopping down into his favorite armchair.

William pressed his ear to the phone, waiting.

Finally, as he was about ready to give up, a woman answered—but not his mother's stern tone. No, this was her young secretary.

"Reaper Council, England Division."

Miss Patcouski, I'm sorry for catching you so late. This is William T. Spears, Might I speak to my mother, please?"

There was a pause, "Oh dear, have they not sent word? Miss Spears…well… No one knows what has happened to her. Records show that she left for an emergency call that a local dispatch couldn't cover, and…"

William's heart seemed to stop.

"She never returned… investigators; well…they said she's…gone."

"No…No, that can't be right!" William insisted.

"It's all I know, sir. I'm sorry…"

The phone tumbled out of William's fingers.

"Will?" Eric turned his head, looking over at his husband in concern.

William snatched the phone back up, "Why is her mobile disconnected?"

"It shouldn't be… It is work-issued, after all."

"But it is! She—I tried—" he took a deep breath and composed himself, "I'm sorry for bothering you." He said before hanging up. Then he silently turned and walked over to Eric, sitting next to him and then flopped over into his lap. "M-Mother really is…"

Eric grunted as William landed hard on his groin and stomach, resting a hand comfortingly on his back. "Damn... I was afraid o' tha'... But it dun make sense ta me still."

He looked down at his husband, eyes softening.

"Let's head upstairs, love..."

"…Mother's and my relationship had been on the mend…" William muttered, not moving to get up. "I was just starting to feel like this family life was complete…that I could be happy without my Dispatch job…"

"Shhhh... I promise we'll get ta the bottom of this love." He stood, scooping William up into his arms to carry him up to bed. Yet the moment he stood, a sharp pain assaulted his stomach for a brief moment, causing him to sway and gasp.

"E-Eric!" William protested, clinging to the man. "Don't drop me!"

"S-Sorry!" the man grunted, a small trickle of sweat running down his forehead as the pain passed. "I dun think tha' pepperoni wasn' exactly good quality..."

William frowned, "If you feel like you are going to be sick, I'd rather you set me down first. –you suddenly look…awful, to put it bluntly."

"It's jus' a wee bit o' indigestion." Eric protested, but set his husband down nonetheless. "Still... I think it is time fer bed. Sleep this off then talk more in the morn when Ron an' Al are at m' mum's."

William gave a curt nod, not quite trusting him. "I'm getting a bucket to put on your side table." He stated, not wanting to clean up such a mess in the middle of the night.

Eric shrugged, trying his hide his discomfort as another cramp hit. He hoped that it was just a case of gas, nothing more. But as the night wore on, his hopes was squashed by a barrage of cramps, nausea and finally a small fever.

He lay in bed next to his husband for hours, struggling against the urge to toss and turn, the pain in his gut intensifying with each passing minute.

It was now one in the morning, an Eric lay on his back, cradling himself as gingerly as he could while small whimpers floated from his pale lips. Cold, clammy and white as a ghost, he felt as if he would drop dead at any given moment. He wanted to wake William, to get his husband's warmth and comfort, but couldn't find the strength to move.

So he lay still, staring up at the ceiling and breathing in shallow breaths.

William, as if he could hear Eric's thoughts, rolled over with a sigh, cuddling up to Eric's cold, clammy body covered in sweat. It was enough to wake up the man.

"Eric?" he groaned, yawning as he pulled away and flipped on the lamp.

He froze and snatched up his glasses onto his face to make sure he was seeing correctly He was blind in one eye, but the other did fairly well at seeing. But he didn't want to believe it.

"Eric—I'm taking you to the emergency room." He stated, getting out of bed and pulling on his robe.

"Nooooo…" Eric moaned, sinking further into the bed, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I dun wanna move... Hurts..."

"Too bad." William moved over to help the man up, "I can't carry you like you carry me. Remember when I tried that once? No, we are going." He ordered as if he was still the man's boss. "I'll get you to the car and then I'll grab the boys."

Eric let out a pained noise as William moved him up off the bed, swaying unbalanced even as a coat was slipped over his shoulders. He leaned heavily against his husband, staring at him with pained eyes. If one didn't know any better, it would appear as if the man had been poisoned.

"Hold your bucket." William instructed, handing Eric his bucket and then guiding him all the way out to their car. Then he ran back inside and picked up Alan, then he shifted Ronald into his arms, taking them out and putting them into their car seats with a blanket before hopping in the driver's seat and hurrying off to the local hospital.

Perched outside on the roof, a man cursed, watching the car speed away with narrowed eyes. The former dispatch member should have left their children home with a babysitter! That was what Samuel had said, anyways. Scowling, he turned and jumped off, disappearing into the night.

Time for revision of plans.

* * *

><p>Inside the car, Eric moaned loudly, lolling his head back against the seat. Alan, stirring from sleep, gave a small cry of sadness at hearing his father's pain, reaching out with a tiny hand to try and find him.<p>

"Daddy's okay, Alan." William reassured, though he couldn't reach back safely to touch his son. "We are taking him to get looked at."

"…Mama…why car-ride..?" Ronald's half-asleep voice asked.

"…You're father doesn't feel good."

A few minuets later, William pulled up to the emergency doors outside the hospital and a team of night nurses and doctors rushed out and opened the door.

"What happened?"

"A bad case of possible food poisoning." William stated, watching as his husband was transferred from the car to a gurney. He then took the car and parked it in the first spot he saw, and gathered the boys to hurry in after Eric.

Eric clutched at his stomach and chest, heart pounding so fast he could hear it at the back of his mind. Something screamed at him that this was not food poisoning, that something else had happened, but at the moment he was in too much pain to think. Blinking against the sudden blinding light, he let out a noise of confusion.

"Wha...?"

But the doctor continued to talk amongst themselves, the exception being one nurse who patted his shoulder in reassurance as he was rushed to emergency.

"I need three doctors in the O.R. stat!"

"Can you bring some antidotes?"

"We've got a bad case on our hands!"

William was left in the waiting room where a nurse refused to let him go further. Alan crying in his arms, and Ronald at his side, teary-eyed himself as he clutched his blanket.

"What's a 'oh-are stat'? Is that bad?" Ronald asked, looking up at William.

"It's…the name of the room they took him to. The O.R. stands for operating room, and…Stat means to do it fast." William explained, taking the boy's hand.

"What about da 'annamatronics'?"

"Antibiotics. It's something they think will help him."

"Is daddy going to die like Mommy died?" the boy cried.

William's eyes widened and he stooped down to Ronald's level, "No. No, your daddy will be fine. He just had some bad pepperoni."

Ronald gasped, "I ate it, too! Am I going to died like Mommy?"

Alan let out a loud cry at the thought, making grabby hands blindly for his brother.

William pulled the boy into a hug, "You won't die, Ronald. You don't feel sick, do you?"

The boy shook his head. "Then you are safe. And Daddy will just need lots of hugs and kisses from you when the doctors say we can go back and see him."

Two hours passed before a doctor finally came to greet the mother and children, peeling off his gloves from the operation.

"It was tough but we managed to remove the object causing the poisoning from his stomach. Very curious about it though... that is not a normal occurrence you see or find nowadays. What I mean is, it was not food poisoning."

"…What was it?" William asked, concerned.

"I wanna see my daddy!" Ron said, tugging on the doctor's lab coat.

"A very rare poison, one that hasn't been around since the late 1600's" the doctor explained, ignoring the child for the moment. "We found it in the shape of this-"

He held up a small container, inside containing a miniscule black ball only half a millimeter in circumference.

"-Embedded in the wall of his stomach. It was, from what we can gather, hidden inside something he ate. We detected bits of chocolate around it - did he eat anything with said ingredient tonight? You did say you were out."

"He ordered a chocolate ice cream after dinner…" William said.

"Mama! I wanna see daddy!" Ronald repeated and Alan gave a noise of agreement.

"That is what this was hidden in then. With it's size, it could easily be mistaken as an air pocket or chocolate chip." the doctor shook his head. "You were lucky to bring him in when you did - had you waited until morning, the poison may have attacked his heart."

He looked down at the children.

"Your husband is currently recovering in room 206 upstairs. You may see him, but keep your children calm, no rough housing. The poison is still in his body and will remain until destroyed by the antibiotics. Jumping on him or rough housing may disrupt the healing and cause internal bleeding. I will also say your husband's weight and health is no helping matter - he is a tad overweight and it is affecting the speed of the healing process."

"Can I hug daddy?" Ronald asked, frustrated.

William sighed, "I keep telling him he should start being a little more healthy in his habits…"

"We do have some weight loss programs if you are interested. They may be of help. Our main concern for your husband is the problem his body has been having with healing and stamina, both of which are common problems to overweight Reapers."

"He'll do it." William stated, "After this, there is no excuses." He paused, wondering where such a poison would come from. It almost couldn't be an accident, but who would want to poison a school teacher?

"I asked if I can hug my daddy!" Ron demanded, stomping his foot onto the tiled floor.

"I'll sign him up for you." the doctor nodded, turning back down the hall. "You may visit him now, but remember what I said. Be gentle until the poison clears... this is not a normal toxin we are dealing with. In the meantime, we've alerted the authorities about the incident and they have dispatched a crew to investigate."

"Hug soft, Ronald. Doctor says Daddy is breakable." William said.

"Okay."

"Thank you." William said to the doctor with a nod before taking Ron's hand and taking his children up to Eric's room.

Eric lay still in his bed, stomach wrapped in bandages and the skin on his chest blotchy with patches of red resembling underlying boils. He coughed, breath coming out in clouded vapours in the oxygen mask resting over his nose and mouth. Two hours of surgery, and only now he was offered some relief.

He closed his eyes, preparing to fall asleep after a long, tiring night.

"Daddy!" Ronald ran to his father's bedside, "Doctor said you breakable right now and not to give tight hugs!"

"Daaaa!" Alan stretched, trying to find his father. "Daaa!"

Eric opened his eyes a crack, dark shadows resembling raccoon ring against his pasty white skin surrounding them, and managed to give his sons a small smile.

"'Ey, babies..." he croaked, glancing up at his husband. "'Ey, Will..."

"Feeling better?" William asked, brushing Eric's hair out of his face.

"A wee bit" Eric said. "Not in as much pain. Jus' sore. Never had tha' happen before though."

"Being poisoned is not something I would think you would have had happen before. Frankly, one time is one too many." He said, adjusting his glasses. "You scared me, tonight."

"Me too! And Alan!" Ron said.

"Sorry," Eric yawned, weakly reaching up to brush a finger over William's cheek. "Frankly... I'd rather not have tha' happen again either..."

William pressed his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, "I just don't understand why this happened."

"Daddy, can I sit next to you?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah... Jus' no' on me. Daddy's tummy and chest are still sore, Ron" Eric nodded, momentarily shifting his eyes between his son and his lover. "I dun understand either Will... Wha' bugs me more is tha' it was in our food."

William nodded, "I doubt the workers at the pizza place are to blame. We eat there all the time. I trust them."

Alan gave a little yawn, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with a whine. Who could blame him - it was almost five in the morning and the poor baby had barely gotten any sleep. He reached up to his mother, finding his nightshirt collar and tugging on it with a huff.

"Its okay, you can go to sleep, baby. I have you safe." William cooed, rubbing his son's back. "And daddy is already feeling better."

"''Ere, let 'im rest on me." Eric offered. "'E'll think it's 'is crib."

William nodded and slipped the baby carefully onto Eric's chest, watching as Alan curled up with a moan, already falling asleep with thumb in mouth.

Ronald followed, curling up against his father's side.

No more room in the bed, William sat in the softer chair and leaned back, removing his glasses and closing his eyes, "…I'm glad they were able to get it out of you in time…" he muttered. He didn't even want to think about what he'd do if he had lost his husband.

"Y-Yeahhhh," Eric yawned, gently and carefully pulling up the blankets further to cover his sons, feeling his eyelids droop. "Jus... dun tell m' mother... U-Unlessss... ya wan' 'er spazzin' a' me again."

"You know she'll find out… She's friends with a few of the staff here." William pointed out, trying to find a comfortable position.

Eric frowned, trying to shift a little to make room for his husband.

"Eric, don't. I'm too large and heavy to sleep next to you in that small bed tonight with you in such a condition. I'll sleep over here."

Eric whined and pouted, but stopped moving, his body complaining in soreness. Lolling his head, he let out another loud yawn, sneaking a hand over to squeeze his husband's knee in distraction.

"I'll sleep next to you again when we return home together." William promised, taking his hand, gently. "For now, we need to let you get healthy again." He yawned and shifted again, "And I signed you up for a health program. The Doctor said you need it and I quite agree. And before you protest, Count this as my getting you back for the extra eye-surgery you secretly got me against my wishes."

Eric pouted. "Why do I need it?"

"It is hindering your body's ability to heal and clean out the toxins of the poison." William stated matter-of-factly, "We are getting you back into shape and getting you on a healthier lifestyle."

"I am healthy... I dun drink as much as I used ta..." Eric grumbled, Alan rolling over onto his back and smacking his lips with a sleepy coo.

"You need to eat healthier, Eric, and exercise more. You need to take care of yourself just as you take care of this family. You are a part of it."

Eric was silent for a moment. "...Not fat."

"Piwwowohoh…" Alan mumbled in his sleep. Eric's expression was priceless.

The corners of William's lips twitched upwards, "No, you aren't fat, but you have let yourself go enough to get a gut. I'm simply worried for your health, Eric, I don't want to loose you."

"Jus' a wee bit o' chub." Eric yawned again. "Alrigh', fine though. I'll do the diet thin'. Yer never gonna loose me though, love - I'm stuck with ya fer eternity."

He managed a sleepy grin.

"That," William smirked lightly, "Is a promise you had better not break. Now get some rest. You need it. I'll take care of Alan should he wake up."

Eric nodded slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Good night, Eric." William whispered in a gentle tone, leaning forward to kiss the man's cheek before settling himself into the most comfortable position he could manage.

* * *

><p>Samuel lounged back against the headboard of his bed, dressed down in a thin robe of red and gold, a long pipe resting lazily between the fore and middle finger of his hand. He brought the tip of the age old instrument to his lips, inhaling lungfuls of smoke before exhaling it all in a single long sigh.<p>

"Well, my dear, that wasn't so bad, was it? Oh, don't be like that - the lashes will heal and your back will be as good as new again."

Anna refused to turn her head to look at him. She was in so much pain she couldn't move, not that she would be able to move far as she was shackled to the bed by a long chain attached to her ankle. Her back was bloody, torn, and welted from the harsh strikes of a whip Samuel had used on her while he was having his way with her.

She didn't understand it. She didn't know why he was doing this to her. She had offered to give him everything he wanted in exchange for her son's and grandson's safety. She would have continued to work in the day and joined him in his bed at night until she birthed him a daughter. But he took what she offered without respecting her conditions. And that turned her heart cold against him.

Samuel cast a slanted eyed gaze towards her and sniffed indifferently. Truly, he was the definition of cold cruelty. Life had simply lost meaning when his wife had left him and passed - the woman simply did not understand the importance of bringing up a sense of rigid obedience and strict mannerisms in their son. It was the reason the boy was a failure in his eyes - too broken, too sympathetic, and too...curious.

The boy was strange, even at birth - Samuel could have sworn the child had cackled instead of uttering his first words. But he figured it was due to lack of proper parenting and conditioning - after all, he was defined as a little 'odd' himself and he turned out to be one of the finest leaders of the Realm. His son simply - and rather unfortunately - carried this trait as well, to a higher and slightly more dangerous degree. The stunt the brat had pulled on the Campania was enough to earn Samuel a bad reputation and almost cost him his job - they almost considered having him 'looked at'! The nerve - his son may be a lunatic, but he was not.

His mother had been another 'oddball' herself, to be frank - and her son took after her more than he did Samuel, so the man frequently denied that any trace of oddity was - at least - not from him.

But that did not mean he hadn't inherited any of it from his father, as the man now spread a rather vicious and sly grin across his face.

"My dear, do not fret. After we confirm the presence of a child - a girl child - nights like these will become gentler. You will fall into place and realize the importance of this soon, I promise."

He snapped his fingers, summoning for a doctor.

Anna snapped at that, pushing herself up, though it pained her back considerably, and glared at him, "I already know the importance of this!" she hissed, "And the abuse isn't needed! Nor is sending your personal minions after my grandson! I told you I'd give you what you want. None of this farce is necessary! I am quite able to continue doing my job and giving you a queen to place in power without you acting like you are forcing me to do this!"

A crack sounded, Samuel's hand raised and a red mark on Anna's face. His expression was icy, but his eyes burned with a furious, dangerous insanity.

"I will do as I see fit. Do I have a Queen yet, Spears? No, I do not - I specifically told you that until a Queen was given, I will continue to pursue your grandson. We would have had him earlier, if it hadn't been for your son's idiot husband being a pig of himself and overdosing the poison."

"You hurt the chances of my conceiving a healthy child for you when you treat me this way." She spat, "You need me healthy to give you a strong, healthy queen!"

"Oh hush. You know as well as I do how durable our species is" Samuel dismissed her concerns. "You will be fine."

"We expend energy healing! Needing to constantly heal weakens me and puts my over-all health at risk! We have limitations, Samuel, and you know it!"

Samuel ignored her this time, watching as a doctor approached the bed, bowing respectively. "You there - check her again. We tried again tonight - I want to know if anything has been conceived."

"B-But sir, it may be too early to know-"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Samuel narrowed his eyes dangerously and the man squeaked, clamping up. "You know damn well that we can know the minute intercourse finishes. We are _not_ humans, doctor. You know that very well - or would you rather relive your painful past again?"

The man swallowed, shaking his head. "No sir. I will get on it..."

He crossed over to the other side of the bed, trying to turn Anna over as gently as possible. He saw the lashes and his eyes flickered in worry, but said nothing - he was, after all, just a normal ranking Reaper. This was an Elder he was dealing with - even if he was bat shit insane, his word was gold. As much as he wanted to comfort and remove the obviously abused, shaken, and injured woman from the man's presence, there was nothing he could do.

Anna grit her teeth against the pain of being moved, not wanting to give Samuel the satisfaction of a gasp or cry.

It was true. Reapers could tell if they had conceived only minuets after intercourse, but it was tricky, and blood and urine tests after a few days was a better result, and less painful for whomever was mothering the child. Not to mention, it was humiliating to be checked by a trained doctor this way. Only the best could tell if the (usually) hopeful mother-to-be, and few doctors were skilled enough.

Having had the test done to her every night since Samuel had taken her into his bed, Anna knew what to expect and she spread her legs, trying not to focus on the fact that the test was violating her in a way she was extremely uncomfortable with. But it wasn't the doctor's fault. He hadn't volunteered for it. Samuel had forced him into his private services until after the daughter is born.

The doctor bit his lip, meeting Anna's eyes briefly in silent apology and begging for forgiveness. He then got to work, Samuel watching him with curious eyes.

"Well?" he said after a moment.

"Let the man do his work in peace!" Anna snapped at him, "If you want an accurate reading then don't rush him! Honestly, Samuel, you have gotten your expectations way too high lately!"

"I suggest the mule keeps quiet." Samuel growled. "Unless you want another round?"

"You'd help yourself to another round regardless, if the last attempt was unsuccessful." She hissed, "Let the man work!"

"No... I'm sorry sir, still nothing." the man shook his head, pulling back from Anna and pulling off a pair of gloves. "If you wish, may I suggest some fertility treatments? They are quick, easy, and safer-"

"No." Samuel interrupted, giving Anna a rather chilling, haunting stare. "All natural with no assistance is fine. Now go - we aren't finished yet. I shall call for you later."

The doctor wanted to speak, but stopped, knowing that this was a high (though only slightly) paying opportunity and he had his wife and kids to pay for. Even more, his sister and her wife - who were currently out of a home and sharing residence with his family for the time being. He needed the money, despite how horrible the situation was.

He nodded, bowed again, and left without another word.

"You're enjoying this." Anna accused once they were alone together again. "A treatment wouldn't affect the baby. It would only make this easier—we are both older than our prime. Your insistence on it being natural can only be from your sick enjoyment."

"My insistence on doing it all natural is to ensure that nothing is going to corrupt or affect the growth and development of the child. We need the Queen to be in her purest form - the cleanest of Reapers. Modern medicine would only hinder and destroy the idea of what is a natural and purest Reaper." Samuel growled, setting his pipe down on the nightstand and loosening his robe.

Anna shivered and looked away, knowing it was about to start all over again. "…I used to have such a huge respect for you…" she muttered, "Now I wonder what I had been thinking. I thought you were working for the safety and unity of our race, but it's just power you are after."

Samuel hummed, slinking over to her, his hand cold as it pinned her wrists down behind her head. Hovering over her like a great white beast, he almost salivated, a crazed look flashing in his eyes. "I have no idea what you are blabbering on about, but I do this for the good of our people. A Monarchy will bring people peace, and end the ideas surrounding discrimination, sexism and enforce the old moral code of our race that has since deteriorated ."

"And behind it all—you pulling the strings. The queen is just the figurehead of it all. Your cover so that you can do as you wish. I didn't see that before. Your heart has been filled with greed after you lost the love that once was there."

Samuel snarled, raising a hand to strike her again when the doors to his private bedroom slammed open. He stopped, head turning with an annoyed look on his face - which quickly dissolved into surprise.

Anna turned her head, expecting it to be just another one of Samuel's minions reporting in. Instead, her eyes widened at the sight of another tall man with long silver hair and piercing eyes.

The father of her son. The Reaper who currently insisted to be named simply 'Undertaker'.

Samuel narrowed his eyes again, keeping them set on his son. "Haven't I told you to knock, boy?"

He tightened his grip harshly on Anna's wrists the bones creaking slightly. But his mind was far gone onto another issue. Why was his son here? If he recalled - numerous times- he had strictly made sure to keep the woman's whereabouts and overall plan a secret. Unless...

"I could ask you why _she_ is here." Undertaker nodded at Anna, all hints of his usual humor gone from his voice. "I heard she went missing on the field. Obviously that was a fabrication on your part, eh?" he crossed his arms. He, after all, did care for Anna. They had been childhood friends, after all.

"Why should it concern you? What I and my Council do is none of your business." the Elder sniffed, grabbing Anna by the hair and yanking her up. With speed and brutal force, he slammed his lips upon hers, making sure his son could see everything. His message - _She is mine, and you cannot touch her_!

Pulling away, he tossed her back down, paying little heed to her injuries and discomfort. Saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth, adding to his slightly feral demeanor at the current moment.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to gather information that could help me locate my closest friend, but it seems I found her." Undertaker seemed to growl. But he didn't make his move—yet. His father was powerful, and not a reaper to mess with. Even he had to be careful.

"Well," Samuel turned his head back to Anna. "If that was all, you may leave then. We are currently busy at the moment - we have no time for the likes of you."

"I don't think so." Undertaker shook his head with a frown, "Can't say I'm comfortable with this whole situation, and I must object."

But while the man was speaking, Samuel leaned closer to Anna, whispering so softly only she could hear. "If you do not wish to see me slaughter him like a pig before your eyes at this moment, play along. Play along or he dies now - my room is encased with seal that blocks summoning of outsiders' scythes, if you remember." He masked his aggressive warning through a mock kiss along the shell of her ear. "Or... if you do not wish for me to send assassins after your now vulnerable son and children."

Anna finally let out a gasp she was holding in. "…Demon." She hissed under her breath.

Undertaker tilted his head.

Samuel fixed her a warning look, one that meant serious business. Still keeping his back to his son, but his attention on the man, he growled in mock irritation. "I don't know why you continue to stand there. I thought I told you-Spears and I are busy."

He cast an expectant look at the woman, silently warning her again of the consequences if she disobeyed his orders."

Anna didn't say anything, turning her head away and letting the man say whatever he wanted.

"You, father, happen to have a missing woman in your bed. A missing woman, I might add, that has been your only son's closest friend since childhood. I'd much prefer it if she comes with me."

Samuel eyed Anna, permitting her to speak. Silently, he warned her that it was now or never. Any wrong move and the son's head would roll across the floor in a sea of red. All within the time span of a split second.

Anna closed her eyes, "I came here of my own will. Please leave us."

Samuel nodded. "So you see - leave."

"Anna—"

"Leave us!" The woman insisted, taking care not to move and risk him glimpsing her current wounds that had only just started to heal over slowly.

Undertaker froze, frowning. Something was definitely going on. Anna wasn't the type of woman to enjoy the company of men or women in bed. The only time she had ever shared a bed was with him upon strict orders to bare a child. She had no personal interest in it.

No, this was Samuel's doing. He had her trapped there by more than just the chain half hidden by the messed blankets. He was holding something over her head that was important to her. But what was it? Her job was important, but it wouldn't be in jeopardy. And the only thing else he could think of would be their son William—but William wasn't even in London any longer. He'd started his own family life away from dispatch in his husband's home country. It can't be him…could it?

Undertaker had some digging to do.

He gave a stiff nod and put his hands up, "Fine, fine, I'm going, if that is your wish, Ann."

"…It is."

Samuel watched as his son left the room, waiting for a moment to hear the lock click in place before turning back to the woman in his hold. He wasn't stupid. He knew damn well that his son was still outside, spying and listening. It didn't matter - there was nothing the man could say that would matter. Samuel could easily turn the Realm against his son with a flick of the wrist. Instead, he took advantage of the moment, giving the boy a harsh warning through Anna's screaming of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>-To be continued<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shown through the window of the hospital, shedding warm light across the back of William's neck. Alan was nestled in his arms after having woken up hours earlier in need of a fresh nappy and then had a hard time getting back to sleep.

But the sunlight wasn't what awoke William. Rather, it was the sound of his mobile phone filling the quiet hospital room with its tone. He quickly grabbed it and answered it, holding it up to his ear before it disturbed Eric and the boys.

"Spears." He muttered in a sleepy voice.

"William?" Undertaker's voice rang out over the line, lacking the usual silliness and joy. He sounded desperate, almost worried, his breath a little labored as if he'd been running a marathon. "Where are you?"

"…Sir?" William sat up and pinched the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could push his glasses on his face before getting up with Alan and walking out to the hall where he could talk without waking Eric, "Is something wrong?"

"...I know where your mother is..."

"Mother?! Is she safe? Where is she? I tried calling her but I couldn't get a hold of her. They said she disappeared…"

"... She hasn't. I can't talk over the phone - they may be screening my call. Where are you?"

"The hospital. Eric was poisoned last night."

"..I'll be there soon. I'll explain when I see you, I promise..."

"Oh…alright." William frowned when his father hung up, and he pocket the phone and moved back in the room.

Eric shivered, unable to sit up as he reached pathetically for the too far away extra blanket resting on the end of the bed. William moved over and tucked it around the man and Ronald. Eric then let out a content sigh, settling back into the comfortable embrace of sleep. Alan shift in his mother's arms, smacking his little lips.

William gave a hint of a smile, holding his baby close and watching the other two members of his family.

_His_ family. The thought made his smile grow a little more noticeable. He was happy. He hadn't thought that having a family of his own would bring him joy, but it had. It took him a while to get used to his new life and find himself after loosing his job which had been his identity for so long, but at last he was able to have real joy in his life.

All because Eric had to be such a stubborn and persistent man.

"Maaa." Alan pawed at his mother's chest, grumpy and awake. He hated mornings just like his father, preferring to sleep in and then fussing when he couldn't.

"Shh," William kissed his hair and rubbed his back, "You can continue to sleep if you want."

Alan huffed, shoving his face into his mother's shoulder, as if the action would make morning disappear.

William continued to gently rub Alan's back, even starting to hum a low lullaby to the boy to help him get back to sleep.

The baby slowly loosened his grip, his eyes fluttering closed as his little tongue poked between his lips.

William sat back down in his chair and leaned back, acting as a bed for his son, letting his own eyes close as well. He wasn't going to go out for a early morning run, after all. He didn't want to leave his husband's side.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Eric's hand brushed against William's and the Scotsman let out a sleepy moan before entwining their fingers together.

William yawned and settled down, holding their younger son and his husband's hand. Ronald still sleeping next to Eric on the bed.

* * *

><p>Undertaker rushed down the hall as best he could, cursing violently at his father and all the Council. His father wasn't stupid-the moment he knew his son was against him, he made to have Undertaker subdued and trapped in the manor. The silvered Reaper barely escaped the barrage of guards, obtaining too many injuries for his liking. It was amazing he had even managed to drag himself all the way to Scotland. But had to, for his son and moreover Anna's sake.<p>

Anna... His heart panged for his closest friend. The poor woman was suffering a great deal-he'd seen it in her eyes when she bade him to leave. His father had a hold over her, wanted her for a specific reason-but what that reason was remained hidden in the fog.

What worried him more was the treatment the woman was getting. Anna never had good health to begin with, and already he could see the strain the abuse was putting in her. She was wounded, exhausted, and possibly ill. He couldn't see much from his spot behind the door, but the way his father took her carelessly made his blood boil. Her screams made him almost attempt to break into the room, if not for the seal keeping him out and the wishes of his dearest friend.

He knew one thing; the sex was unprotected and that alone made his anxiety grow. Without protection, there was the risk of getting Anna pregnant. With Anna's age and health...he knew that the woman's life would be endangered by complications, risks and even eternal bleeding. She wasn't capable anymore of carrying a child to full term without medicial supervision. Something he knew his father would never go with-he hated modern medicine, finding it 'unnatural' and a nuisance. If anything happened, Anna would surely be out on the streets. The idea made an uncharacteristic whimper bubble up in his throat, and he stopped to rest against the wall, clutching his head.

"Anna..." he choked, eyes wide with pupils dilated.

"Sir… are ya alrigh'?" a passing nurse asked, frowning.

"Anna... Anna!" the man let out a strangled sob, sinking to his knees, blood pooling about on the floor like spilled milk.

"Oh Rhea!" She gasped, "We have an emergency, Doctor!" she called out.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Eric stirred slightly as a mad rush of medical staff stampeded past his room like a herd of wild horses. Alan, similarly, was pulled from slumber however he was less fortunate to fully awaken unlike his father. Giving a loud cry of anger, he puffed his cheeks, hoping to make the noise factors cease.<p>

Then, from down the hall, a low mourning sobbing sounded. The words, "Anna, Anna!", echoed ghostly, haunting the baby's ears unpleasantly. He knew that voice- Grandpa Undertaker, who made him laugh with tickles and cookies bigger than his hands. Hearing his voice moan and wail, like a mourning spirit, scared him and spurred on startled cries of his own over his mother's broad shoulder.

William stiffened when he heard the cries. He pushed himself up and rushed to the door, looking out. "Sir!" he gasped, rushing to his father's side. What on earth could have done this to Undertaker? The man was a legend. He was untouchable…

"Agahhh?" Alan whimpered, clinging tightly to his mother's nightshirt and bathrobe.

Hearing his son's voice, the elder Reaper looked up, his eyes bloodshot and stinging with unshed tears. Reaching up, he made an animalistic whine, touching the man's cheek.

"Do you know this man?" a doctor asked him.

"…He's my father." William responded. He still felt awkward about calling his idol his father, but it was the truth.

"Yer-?!"

"Doctor, 'e's goin' inta shock!" a nurse called out to him fearfully, interrupting the man.

"Annaaa..." the man moaned again, closing his eyes as the imagines plagued his mind again. Anna lying helpless beneath his father's hold, her mouth agape in a silent scream for help, dead eyes wide with fear-

"NO, NO, NO!" he screeched, clutching at his head, shaking it viciously.

"Sir?" William handed his son off to a nurse and helped hold his father, "Sir, what about Mother? Is she hurt, too?"

But Undertaker was far too gone, his eyes glazed over and staring elsewhere. In his dazed state, he could hear the hospital staff shouting order to one another, someone lifting his body up onto something long and flat above the floor, and then nothing more.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew, he was waking up on a gurney, hooked to an IV and an oxygen supply. He frowned, staring up at the plain white ceiling. What... had happened?<p>

Beside him, sitting in a chair holding a baby was a thin figure with dark straight hair, a worried look upon a pale face. When Undertaker moved, the figure's attention was drawn, "Sir! You're awake! I was worried…"

"Wha'...?" Undertaker blinked, his mind fogged and confused. Eyes darted about the room, trying to take in his surroundings. White walls, a bed, and a single window overlooking the capital of Reaper Scotland. He frowned - had he passed out after all?

Remembering now the incidents in the hallway, his eyes widened, thoughts returning to Anna. Panic ensued as he thought the worst of the situation. How long had he been out for? Days, weeks or months? What about Anna - was she alright? The more he thought about it, the more his heart hammered and his breathing quickened, alarming the machine next to his bedside measuring his pulse.

Until a familiar, soft, feminine voice called out to him.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Came the words, but Undertaker didn't hear all of it.

"_Need help…_"

"Anna?" Undertaker lolled his head to the side, blinking at an empty chair by the opposite wall. Or what seemed to be empty - in his eyes, all he saw was a weakened woman with long black hair and sharp green eyes.

"A-Anna!"

"Sir?" On the other side, William reached out to touch Undertaker's shoulder. He paused when the man didn't respond to him. "…Father." The word felt foreign on his lips, but he tried it anyway. "Father, look at me, please?"

But Undertaker refused, his attention completely captured on the staring mourning at him from across the room. "Anna..." he whispered, reached out with desperate hands. "My dear... You are here...?"

"Sir!" William shook his shoulder, "Don't tell me you finally lost it completely! You said you know where my mother is!"

"Oh Anna... Speak to me, please!" Undertaker pleaded, his eyes pooling over with tears again. "Please... tell me this is real! Please tell me that you are here! Oh, why won't you speak...?"

"_William…_" Anna's echo of a voice spoke.

"Oh, son... He's safe, please tell me you are the same!" Undertaker begged. "My darling, please! Please, you... I can't loose you. William can't loose you. My dearest, my friend, my confident, my-... oh Anna, please!"

"_Our William_…" She flickered like the light of a candle before being snuffed out.

"Sir! Sir please—talk to me, you aren't making any sense!" William's voice cut in as soon as she was gone.

"HUh? Wha'... Anna?" Undertaker's voice held a saddened tone, his senses finally coming back to him. "I thought... she..."

"…Where is she?" William asked, "Is she safe?"

"I..." he leaned back with a sigh. "No... No, she is not..."

"What happened? Why were you in such bad shape?" his son asked him.

"Gapa!" Alan cooed, reaching out to try and find the giggly man.

Undertaker said nothing at first, but took his Grandson into his arms, snuggling the baby against his chest and letting him play with his braid. "...My father has her. He... is abusing her. Engaging in unprotected intercourse, beating her, holding her captive... "

"…Wait, what?" William blinked in surprise, "You have a father?" He had never met a grandparent in his life. He assumed they were all gone long before his birth. His parents were both much, much older than he was, after all. "…I have a grandfather—who is—is doing…" he started struggling with his words, "…doing _things_ to my mother? Why? Why would he want to—Why Mother?" He tightened his hands into fists and grit his teeth, "Where is this bastard?"

"I don't know... But... I think he may be trying to procreate with her..." Undertaker shook his head. "His manor... it's too guarded. I barely escaped with my life."

"He can't!" William gasped, "Giving birth to me was nearly too much for her body to handle to begin with!"

"I know!" Undertaker said, frustrated. "I know, and I tried to take her away from him but.. she refused to leave. Said she came by her own will... I don't believe it for a minute..."

He shook his head, running a free hand down his face.

"If she gets pregnant... I don't know how well she will fare. My father... he despises modern medicine. I can guarantee she will get no treatments, no help, and no safety. I worry so much... Oh Anna..."

A stray tear ran down his face.

"…Who is he?" William demanded, feeling anger boil in his heart. "Where is he now?"

"... Samuel Grimm. His manor... you cannot reach it unless you have assistance from an Elder. It is in a place above the Realm... a specially designed fortress to protect him."

William seemed to deflate. He couldn't get there to save his mother…and he couldn't ask his father to help him. The man was injured enough.

Slowly, he sank back into the chair, watching his son play in Undertaker's long silver tresses.

"…How can we save her then..?"

"I don't know..." was all his father said, looking forlornly out the window.

"There has to be something we can do!" William insisted.

"If only there were... But my father... You must understand that he holds one of the highest commands in the Realm." Undertaker shook his head. "His word... it's gold. Your mother... your poor mother... I worry for her so much. She was so sick when she was pregnant with you... my father has not been good with her. Her health... it's worsening, I can feel it..."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this man if he's so high up?" William scowled.

"He prefers to keep away from the public eye. There are many High Ups whose names you have never even heard of, boy."

William nearly cursed and buried his face in his hands.

"... If only I had more time... If I knew my father's motives... I could save her. He's not a Reaper to tamper with, my son, I will say that much. But if I must, I will take him on." Undertaker mused.

Alan reached up and grabbed his grandfather's cheeks after a moment of searching, "Smi!"

Undertaker glanced down, blinking at the little baby in his arms. Such innocence, such oblivious unawareness this child held. In a world of darkness with no eyes, he saw none of the evil that plagued their lives. A pure, innocent little soul. "He's quite the upbeat child..."

William couldn't help but smile, "He's my light." He reached over to rub the boy's back. "I can't imagine life without him, or his brother and my husband. My family is my world, one better than the one I lost."

Undertaker managed a small smile. "I am glad... you have found happiness, William. I know I have never been the best father... I am not quite father material either, nor sane. But I am proud of you."

"I never thought I'd be a good parent, either." William pointed out, "Perhaps you would have surprised yourself had you been able to try."

"Ahhhh, if only... but I fear I am not quiiittteee as sound as I used to be." Undertaker chuckled, tickling baby Alan's stomach. "How is that husband of yours? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's doing better, but still weak. He hasn't been in the best shape as of late, and it is hindering his healing from the poison toxins. Ronald insisted he stay with his father when I asked him if he wanted to come visit you."

"Ah, how unfortunate... I should hope you finally get him to diet after this? A Reaper should always caution what state of health they remain in."

"I have given him no choice in the matter." William nodded.

"Been meaning to ask... what exactly happened to him? I always figured your husband to be the hardy type not to get food poisoning."

"Some rare old poison was somehow in his dessert." William shivered, "The boys both had some too…I…I'm so grateful that they did not also get sick."

"Is he alright?" Undertaker frowned. The idea that it was a 'rare' poison that had gotten to Eric did not sit well with him. "What kind of poison...?"

"I don't remember…" The man shook his head, "I was half in shock and half worried out of my mind."

"If the nurses won't mind, I'd like to know about the situation... and the poison used." Most poisons, especially the older ones, were hard to come by. In fact, from his reckoning, he figured that the only remaining sources for such rarer toxins were the old Council archives. The idea and knowledge of this fact disturbed him.

"You may ask." Will nodded, then he slumped forward, "First my mother, now my husband…but why? Why are the people I care most for…"

"I don't know... I really don't" Undertaker sighed, shaking his head. "Is he awake?"

Will nodded, "I would not have left Ronald in his room otherwise."

"See if I can get myself into a wheelchair...I wish to speak to him about the incident..." Undertaker grunted, pulling back the covers and attempting to get out of bed on his own.

"Gaaaah!" Alan cooed as the man's movements caused him to roll off the man's chest and onto the mattress. A confused look on his face.

Undertaker managed to get halfway off the bed when his wounds stung. Gasping, he clutched at his side, the worst of his injuries, body shaking in effort to stay upright.

"Is it worth my breath telling you to just stay put?" William asked, knowing there was no controlling his father. He picked up Alan and stood up.

"Just... get me a chair!" Undertaker gasped out, arms shaking as he clutched the side of the gurney. "Before I collapse in on myself!"

William pushed the chair as close as he could, "I'll push you, then. If you hold Alan."

The baby made a happy squeal, wiggling.

"I can do that..."

"Good, now get in the chair. I'm holding it still for you."

"Wha'?" the man glanced up, seeing his son with the wheelchair. "How... Where did...?"

"I retrieved it when you asked me to, sir."

"That was fast..." the man grumbled, somehow shifting his body into the chair without falling to the floor. "Your mother's quickness... that's what you got."

"I take after her on a lot of things…" William muttered.

Undertaker was silent for a moment. "I promise you this. I will save her. Truly."

Saying nothing, William handed his father, his son, and started to push him out the door and down the halls towards the room Eric was staying in.

* * *

><p>Eric, meanwhile, was lazing about in the hospital bed as best he could, snuggling his son like a teddy bear.<p>

"Daddy…when you done being in boring doctor's office?" Ron complained, all too ready to go back home.

"When Daddy's tummy is feeling a wee bit better, baby" Eric reassured, rubbing the boy's back. "Daddy is still a little sicky."

"Mmph!" The boy puffed out his cheeks and flopped over, "I wanna go home!"

"We will, baby. Daddy promises" Eric yawned. The medication was making him drowsy and slow, his eyelids starting to droop again. "Sorry baby, Daddy may need tae take another nap..."

It also, as it seemed, made his accent all that more apparent.

"Naps are for babies!" Ronald complained, "Daddies aren't babies!"

"Daddy sleepy." Eric protested, slowly lowering back onto the pillows. "Daddy needs all the rest 'e can get."

Ronald flopped onto the floor, starting to work himself up into a tantrum, "I wanna go home!"

Eric choose to ignore him instead of speaking up, figuring that the child would sooner wear himself out through screaming and throwing a fit rather than Eric scolding him and giving him a time out. That, and the man was quite frankly too weary to deal with him at the moment.

It didn't take Ronald long to start making noise, but it also didn't last long before he was interrupted.

"Ronald!" William's scolding voice cut through his cries of wanting to go home, "Behave yourself. People need to rest, here. You are making it hard for them."

"Mmm... Hi, Honey" Eric murmured, in a state between awake and asleep.

"Tired?" Will asked, wheeling his father into the room before walking over to kiss his forehead, "I'll take the kids home tonight. You'll get better rest without them here."

"Sure... " Eric yawned. "Jus' a wee bit sleepy..."

"Think you can stay awake a bit longer? The Undertaker asked to see you."

"Fer a few minutes." Eric nodded, sleepily glancing at the man. "Jus' dun ask me ta sit up... Stomach an' chest still achy."

"What did you wish to speak about, sir?" William asked Undertaker.

"Mama! I wanna go home!"

"Yes, I heard that. But you will just have to wait until I am ready to take you home."

"I wanted to ask you, Mr. Slingby... What exactly happened regarding the incident last night?" Undertaker spoke up, coming straight to the point.

Eric frowned. "I dun... really remember much other than us goin' out ta dinner, havin' the ice cream... an' then m' gut troublin' me when we got home."

"Da!" Alan wiggled.

Eric smiled down at his son. "'Ey baby... Dun worry, yer gonna be home with Mummy in yer nice, warm crib soon."

"Da 'ommmme?" The baby cooed.

"Daddy will be home in a few days, after m' tummy an' chest feel all better." Eric reassured, weakly reaching out to stroke the baby's head.

The baby started to pout and William sighed, "It'll be a long couple of days." He muttered. The boys were not used to either of their parents being away from home for more than a few hours.

"Sorry love." Eric said to his husband, letting out another loud yawn, his eyelids closing.

"It isn't your fault." William shook his head, "The boys will just have to wait until the doctors release you."

Eric hummed, murmuring softly as he drifted off to sleep. "Kiss goodnigh'?"

William gave a small nod and bent over to press a small kiss to the man's lips, "Rest and get strong again." He whispered, "The bed will be cold without you." He pressed one more to his lips and gathered the boys to take them home. Coaxing them both to say goodnight to their father.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
